User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Chances Cast Reveal
There was 32 past Total Drama contestants waiting. No winners, no all stars. They have been fan voted and 20 will make the season. Females Blaineley Katie Sadie Eva Bridgette Leshawna Izzy Anne Maria Ella Jasmine Amy Samey Sugar Scarlett Dakota Dawn Males Noah Cody Tyler Trent Justin Geoff Ezekiel Dave Max Topher Rodney Brick Beardo Leonard DJ B Cast Reveal Chris: There was 32 players sitting here. All anxious. Let's begin to see who has made it on..*walks up to Katie Sadie and Eva* Katie and Sadie: *hug each other nervously* Chris: The 3 of you have not competed since season ONE. You all need major redemption. 2 of you will get another chance. Katie: *hugs Sadie happily* EEEE! Sadie: EEEE! Chris: Katie...you will get another chance! Katie: Yay! *runs up stage* Chris: Sadie...you will not get a second chance. Sadie: *gasp* Katie: NOOO! *begins to cry* Eva: Shut up already!!! *goes up stage* Chris: With that, Eva gets another chance! *walks up to B, Leonard, and Beardo* The three of you left relatively early and are probably hoping very much for a second chance. Chris: And... Chris: None of you will get a second chance. Leonard: *gasp* B and Beardo: ... Chris: *walks down row* Leshawna, nearly won in season one had the losers not voted her out. In season two she trash talked about everyone which caused her downfall. In World Tour she tackled Heather down. Leshawna..you WILL get a second chance. Chris: *continues to walk down row* Ella, you annoyed everyone, especially me with your annoying singing. And Sugar got you out. You will.....NOT get a second chance. Ella: Aw.. Chris: *walks to other side of aisle* Get this big shot. Trent, Tyler, Justin, and Geoff. All of you only had two seasons and had some sort of potential. All young fit men. Tyler, you will get another chance! Tyler: *puts hands in air* WOO HOO! *runs up stage and falls* Chris: Geoff...you WILL get another chance!! Chris: Justin and Trent.. Justin: *admiring self in mirror* Trent: *gulp* Chris: Justin you were quite silent in season one but turned into a villain in season two. Trent you were a very likable guy in season one and could have won, but in season two, you let a girl ruin your game. You BOTH will get another chance! Chris: *walks up to Amy and Samey* The twins. Amy bullied Samey, only to be eliminated by her and Samey pretended she was Amy. Only one of you will get a chance and that is Samey! Amy: WHAT!!! HER OVER ME? Chris: *approaches Brick and Rodney* Brick and Rodney. Brick got voted off for helping an opposing team member and Rodney fell in love with too many girls. Rodney you will not get a chance. Brick you WILL Chris: *walks up to Izzy, Bridgette, Jasmine, and Dawn* These four women. Some of the most enthusiastic, fun women to play this game. Two of you will get another chance, two of you will not. Dawn...you will not get a second chance (The audience goes bananas and screams rigged) Chris: Jasmine...you WILL get a second chance! Jasmine: *runs up stage* Chris: Bridgette and Izzy.. Bridgette and Izzy: *both nervous* Chris: Izzy you will not get another chance..meaning Bridgette does! Chris: *walks up to Scarlett and Ezekiel* Ezekiel has been eliminated first twice and turned into a mutant. Now cured. Scarlett was the quiet nerd until she tried to kill everyone. Ezekiel, you will not get a chance. Scarlett you WILL. Chris: *approaches Max* Max, you always tried to be a villain but hilariously failed. You ended up being outsmarted by your sidekick when she took the villain role. Will you get a chance to redeem yourself? YOU WILL! Max: Get ready for evil! Scarlett: *on stage, rolling eyes* Chris: *continues through Max's row* Topher, you had a weird boner for me so you will get another chance! Topher: OMG Chris: *continues to walk through that row* DJ, you had an Egyptian curse and was known as the big lovable guy. Sadly you will not get another chance. Momma DJ: LIES. THE VOTING IS A LIE. *gets dragged away by security* DONT TOUCH ME. Chris: *walks up to Cody, Dave, and Noah* You all are very short but the public voted all 3 of you in! Chris: *walks up to Dakota* Dakota, you had a relationship with a gamer and worked as an intern. You WILL be getting another chance! Dakota: Yay!! Chris: It all comes down to this. Anne Maria, Sugar, and Blaineley. All considered villains. However, none of you succeeded. Blaineley, you had a friendship with Big O and had an alliance with Chef. Sugar, you were known as the villainous dumb fat girl. Anne Maria, you had a relationship with one of Mike's personalities, and you get another chance. Anne Maria: Aw yeah! *gets up stage* Chris: Blaineley..you will not get another chance. Meaning Sugar, you have made it in! GIRLS Katie Leshawna Samey Bridgette Jasmine Scarlett Dakota Anne Maria Sugar OTHER Eva CUT Sadie Ella Dawn Izzy Amy BOYS Trent Tyler Geoff Justin Brick Max Topher Cody Dave Noah CUT Leonard B Beardo Rodney Ezekiel DJ Category:Blog posts